


Harunikimito

by Verabo



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ash is really really really really stupid, Eiji isn't in it yet but he will be so i tagged him, Hurt/Comfort, I don't think theres a tag for the specific feeling of melancholy while watching a spring sunset, M/M, Melancholy, Nostalgia, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, now there is though, will add more tags as it continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verabo/pseuds/Verabo
Summary: "You know those moments when you’re suddenly and sharply reminded of something from your past- or someone from your past- and you’re not sure how to feel? There’s a part of you that longs. Maybe longs to see them again, or maybe longs to forget, or maybe longs for the past to come back. Ash thinks people call that ‘Nostalgia Tripping’. He absolutely hates that feeling with every fiber of his being."Ash Lynx is leaving Long Island after an unfortunate series of circumstances, but everything in the universe is working against him. It seems that old habits die hard and fond high school memories are impossible to forget.(I'm REALLY BAD AT DESCRIPTIONS HHHH it's basically just a projection of my own melancholy LMAO)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 7





	Harunikimito

As Ash climbs up the stairs of Jamaica station, he mulls over his thoughts of the day. It’s all mundane- or mundane for him. the brand new model of his phone is coming out next week, his gun was confiscated, where to spend the weekend safely- you know, the usual. He’s considering going to New Jersey. Long Island was certainly not his smartest decision, and to be fair he should’ve known better.  _ Hindsight is 20/20  _ he muses, trekking up the set of stairs that feel like there a million miles long. His legs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and somewhere deep within him, there’s a sinking, terrible feeling as he steps up onto the platform. His platinum blonde hair is blown around by little gusts of spring wind, messing it up, but he doesn’t seem to care at all. He’s more focused on what appears to be an inevitable panic attack.  _ Push through, Ash. You’ll miss your train. _

The top of the endless staircase couldn’t have come soon enough but that heavy feeling still won’t leave him. That’s fine. He looks around the platform to double-check he’s in the right place. Sure enough, the brightly lit signs kindly let him know that he’s waiting on the 6:54 PM train to Penn Station. Good. He’s got nothing to worry about. He looks outside to the setting sun. New York in springtime has always been beautiful to him. Scratch that- New York itself has always been beautiful. He loves his city- every part. Even the tourists don’t bother him as much as they used to. He thinks he’s gotten a bit jaded in his ripe old age of 23. A part of him is shocked he even made it to 23. He checks his phone- it’s 6:47. 7 minutes until his train.  _ That’s enough time to walk around a bit.  _

And so walk around he does. There isn’t much to see- it’s a train platform, after all- but the people of Queens never disappoint with their flavor and flair. He smiles to himself as he watches the people across the platform go by. He notes a lady dressed head to toe in green- even her hair- and a father with his daughter scrambling to catch a train back in the direction Ash came from.  _ Poor girl, Long Island is cruel. _ He sighs, pulling his line of sight elsewhere- anywhere else. From the corner of his eye, he spots a flash of purple, but by the time he can focus on it, it’s already disappeared. The panicked feeling rises back up in his chest.  _ There’s no way… _ There’s plenty of people in the world with an affinity for purple- Especially in New York.  _ Nothing to worry about, Ash.  _ But then the panic turns to heartache. And oh FUCK does his heart ache. 

You know those moments when you’re suddenly and sharply reminded of something from your past- or someone from your past- and you’re not sure how to feel? There’s a part of you that longs. Maybe longs to see them again, or maybe longs to forget, or maybe longs for the past to come back. Ash thinks people call that ‘Nostalgia Tripping’. He absolutely hates that feeling with every fiber of his being. It’s exactly how he’s feeling after being so suddenly- and rather rudely, might he add- reminded of his high school best friend. Shorter Wong was about as odd and unique as they came. Ash would describe him as “exactly the sort you’d think to find in a place like Manhattan or Queens”, which is why it came as no surprise that upon graduating from high school, he opted to start his associate’s degree at a small community college in Queens. Though, Ash hasn’t seen him since. A part of him is resentful- they were the BEST of friends in high school, after all. Another part of him understands. Lives change, people get busy, we grow and move on. Ash never quite learned what it meant to move on.

The purple blur catches his eye again, and this time he’s fast enough to catch it. It’s a man clad in mostly black- black hoodie, black jeans, black converse- with a tuft of purple hair poking out of his sweatshirt hood. Ash feels his heart sting a bit more. And then the man takes a step closer to the train tracks, just standing on the yellow tiles and looking out through the station to look for the train. It won’t be there for another 5 minutes, Ash figures. The man with the purple tuft doesn’t step back when he’s done looking, though, and Ash finds himself unable to tear his eyes away. There’s something so familiar in his face, his hair, the way he carries himself… Ash is almost convinced it’s  _ him. _ But it  _ couldn’t _ be. That’d be way too convenient, wouldn’t it? Then the man locks eyes with Ash, and that’s when it hits him.  _ It has to be him.  _

“SHORTER!” he calls across the platform, startling the man and causing him to stumble forward.  _ SHIT.  _ As (presumably) Shorter scrambles not to fall off the platform onto the tracks below, Ash doesn’t think twice before doing what he does best- split-second terrible decisions.

He backs up a few steps before making a running leap right across the tracks, diving directly towards Shorter.  
Any doubt he had that this might not’ve been Shorter is completely pushed aside when he collides with the man, whose only reaction is a very surprised “Ash, Jesus CHRIST!”

  
“Thank god you’re safe…” were the only words Ash could find to say in this weird and kind of awkward and incredibly on brand situation he’s found himself in... Or rather _put_ himself in. He glances across the train tracks at the platform he was once on and sighs. _I think I’m gonna miss this train._

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I absolutely did take another piece title from my favorite Nekobolo song. No, I cannot be stopped. I am an unstoppable force and this fic is an immovable object. N-e-wayz I hope you enjoyed it lemme know what you think. I know my range of interests for writing is SUPER eclectic so thank you for sticking with me <3


End file.
